


Crash And Burn

by Vic394



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst ahead, Hurt Tony Stark, I love my boys, I'm not kidding, Infinity War spoilers, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, also a lot of angst, i cried multiple times, peter is a cinnamon roll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-05 00:33:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14605263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vic394/pseuds/Vic394
Summary: Peter was a bit awkward, especially when Tony had first met him. A young boy, happy as hell because his hero had decided to become his mentor. And then, mission after mission, a training session after the other, over hours spent in his lab either working or just planning the next prank to pull on Happy, Tony had started to see that Peter was also one of the funniest people he’d ever met.





	Crash And Burn

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! It's me, still suffering after watching the movie 3 times. Everything hurts. Guess I might as well share the angst :)))  
> A gift to my beautiful friend Dafne, who asked for Tony thinking about fatherhood, using the word "Warm" as prompt.
> 
>  
> 
> Come say hi on Tumblr! 

He already had a son.

Okay, maybe not biologically speaking, he didn’t. And, fine, not even legally speaking. But Tony felt like he’d just lost a son, so that had to count for something.

Peter was… honestly, everything Tony would have wanted his own kid to be.

Peter was a genius, incredibly smart and insanely curious about every little thing.

Peter was kind and selfless, always ready to step in and help anyone in need without thinking it twice.

Peter was a bit awkward, especially when Tony had first met him. A young boy, happy as hell because his hero had decided to become his mentor. And then, mission after mission, a training session after the other, over hours spent in his lab either working or just planning the next prank to pull on Happy, Tony had started to see that Peter was also one of the funniest people he’d ever met.

Peter was always so active, annoying and reckless. He constantly drove Tony insane by never listening to him and getting into trouble on a regular basis.

Peter was unaware that his puppy eyes and apologetic smiles were enough for Tony to forgive him just about anything, and that Tony often had a hard time pretending to be mad at him.

Peter was flawed.

Peter was perfect.

Peter was only seventeen.

Peter was _gone_.

Guilt washed over Tony, tearing him apart.

He’d never deserved that boy. Peter was one of the best things that ever happened to him. Tony cared so much about him, loved him as his own. And yet, he couldn’t protect him.

Tony didn’t even feel like he deserved to mourn Peter. Not when, somewhere else in the galaxy, the woman who’d raised him was worried sick, looking for her baby because he never made it home from his school trip. If May was even alive, a small voice in Tony’s mind suggested.

Secretly, Tony hoped she wasn’t. Anything would have been better than being alive right now. Tony sure as hell wished _he_ wasn’t. he would’ve done anything to trade places with Peter, to give him another chance.

Anything to prevent Peter’s spider senses from making him feel the end approaching before he could witness it.

Tony can’t keep the scene from replaying in his mind over and over, driving him insane.

The panic, the pleas, the feeling of Peter’s warm body against his own, frantically seeking protection and reassurance, _because Peter was just a kid and he was so innocent and he should have been safe_ – but Tony had failed him.

Now, the only thing that remained was a pile of ashes, already getting lost in the wind. Tony couldn’t bring himself to look at them.  
He wanted to cry, to yell, to break something or kill someone. But he wasn’t strong enough. Not now.

So he just hugged himself tighter, desperately trying to feel anything but empty.


End file.
